Across the Courtyard
by moonshimmerz
Summary: Amaya and Janai work in opposing rival schools and have never once seen each other's faces until the recent girl's netball tournament. Amaya finds herself falling for the charming elf, but feels like the chances are ending up together are slim.


**Chapter 1**

The sunfire coach

* * *

With the sound of roaring parents cheering on their daughters Amaya sits amongst them, silently encouraging her students on in sign as Gren perches beside her.

He glances at her hands though he was unable to see what she was saying. Amaya cared very much for her students and respected each one of their strengths and weaknesses. She knew their abilities, but always tried her best to get them to push themselves as much as they could.

The brown haired woman glanced at each of the girls that were playing on the netball course. She spotted a skywing elf on the opposite team creating minor chaos wherever she ran and sneaking in a few passes that went skimmed the rules. Amaya scoffed, wondering how on earth the students at Xadian High were taught such disrespectful playing. Though she brought her attention back to her own players, her glance soon came to a beautiful sunfire elf who stood on the opposite side of the netball course.

Amaya found herself coughing up a bit of her drink at the sight of the young woman across the coarse, her beautiful features making her cheeks go numb.

Gren casts a confused stare as he watched Amaya try her best to whipe the drink from her shirt before laughing under his breath. The ginger gentleman then begins to sign to her

'you okay there?'

Amaya looked up, an embarrassed smile on her face

'yeah, just choked.'

Amaya chuckles and sat back up at the moment when the youngest yet fiercest player on her team was shoved to a side by the same skywing elf she had spotted at the beginning of the game.The young girl, Ellis, fell to the floor and landed on her knees yet was unable to stop her face from hitting the ground. She skid across the gravel to which made her coach grunt in frustration with the young skywing.

Both Gren and Amaya ran towards the coarse and helped Ellis to her feet whilst she tried to hold back her tears. Amaya turned her head to face the skywing elf who simply stood there before being angrily tapped on the shoulder. The same angelic elf glared at the skywing and pulled her out of the game. She was the coach of their netball team.

Whilst Gren fetched a pack of ice, Amaya leaned down to clean the graze on her knees with a wet tissue before placing a plaster over the cut. Ellis had wiped her face, weakly smiling kindly at her coach who gladly helped her.

When Ellis' graze was fully covered, she came to sit beside her coach who watched happily as her team continued to score through the hoop. Ellis leaned against her chair, holding a pack of ice on her forehead because he was unable to move without limping. As the Katolis team was down a player, the Xadian players had a bigger advantage.

The match ended with Xadian High school winning 9:8. Amaya ran over to the team and gave them words of encouragement as Gren translated. The girls all thanked her and walked over to the changing rooms after Gren had revealed that they had 5 muinets before the buses leave.

The short haired coach turned her gaze to the sunfire elf once more, unable to fathom her admirable charm, only to see her gradually walk closer to her direction. Amaya gave a smile when she reached her yet was quietly scanning the woman. She wore a black sports bra that complemented her yoga pants, barred with a golden stripe going down each leg. Her crimson dreadlocks were pulled back into a ponytail along with golden rings around her horns.

"I am incredibly sorry for my student. I'm not sure what went over her. How is your student doing?"

Amaya read her lips, realising that the coach had no clue of her deafness. Amaya gave a genuine smile before replying, allowing Gren to translate for her.

'I understand controlling students can be hard. She is fine. Just a little shaken.'

Amaya could see the expression in the dark elf's face, she could see that she was rather taken aback. Dispite this, she let out a passionate grin and shook hands with Amaya.

"It was lovely to meet you."

Amaya watched as the stranger walked away, hoping to see her again.


End file.
